


Better Run

by WildWestieWrites



Category: IBVS - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Brothers, Gen, Panic, Protectiveness, Slight Violence, can u blame the kid tho, hes what eight and sees a black tentcled monster attacking his older brother, how the hell would u have coped with that at eight, nevin started it, or did he?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 05:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16675801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildWestieWrites/pseuds/WildWestieWrites
Summary: Inspired by @jackalsfangs. Go check em out.





	Better Run

**Author's Note:**

> IBVS belongs to @onebizarrekai.  
> Inspired by @jackalsfangs.

“You suck, Ed.”

“Shut up and let me concentrate, squirt.”

Error gritted his teeth, mashing the controller. Swearing imaginatively, he kept going until his avatar pitched off the side of the Rainbow Road, plummeting into oblivion. Error chucked the controller across the room, swearing at the top of his lungs as Geno cheered. He expertly manoeuvred his avatar, sending it across the finish line in first place.

“Yeah! Take that pretty boy!” Geno threw his fists in the air in triumph, jumping up and doing an impromptu victory dance.

“Shut the hell up!” Leaning over, Error pushed his little brother back onto the sofa. Geno bounced and stuck his tongue out.

“BOTH of you, QUIET! If any of the neighbours complain while I’m out-“

“Yeah yeah!” Geno yelled back as they heard their dad slam the door shut. He grinned at his brother, who shot him a slightly annoyed look.

“I _still_ think that game’s rigged.” Error huffed, crossing his arms. Geno just smiled smugly, waving his controller.

“Nope! I’m just way better than you, _Eddy_!”

Error was about to retort when they heard the sound of air horns echo down from Error’s bedroom. Error growled and got up as Geno burst into laughter.  

He silently vowed never to let Chris get his hands on his phone again.

* * *

“You know, you really should watch your back, Error. You never know what might follow you home.”

Error spun around, eyes widening as he saw the misshapen figure at his bedroom window. Cyan irises blazed as the figure squeezed through the open window, landing soundlessly on the carpet. As the figure straightened up, tentacles writhing where his spine should be, Error steeled himself and scowled at the intruder.

“You better frick off, or I’ll pound you to kingdom come .”

Nevin smiled, baring his teeth. “Bring it on, _school king_.”

Error dodged the black tentacle that swiped at him. He grabbed his lamp, flinging it at Nevin. The lamp smacked into the wall as Nevin moved out the way. He ducked out the way of Error’s punch, catching it in his hand and twisting Error’s arm. Error bit his lip, fighting back the urge to whimper.

He chuckled.

“I expected more from you, Edward. My mistake, I guess.” As his mouth opened, liquid darkness spilled out, pooling onto the floor.

Error snarled and strings curled around his fingertips. Neon blue strings shot out from his free hand, wrapping around Nevin. Nevin let go of Error’s hand and raised his arm, a midnight blade forming along his arm. Slicing through the strings, he glanced back in time to see Error lunge at him with a chair. It cracked against Nevin’s side, and he groaned, dropping to the ground.

Error attempted to lift Nevin off the ground, but the black slime oozing from Nevin’s every pore soaked into his clothes and made it impossible to grip. Something brushed against his leg and Error cried out as his legs were knocked out from under him. Pain flared and he grunted.

Nevin just laughed as Error thrashed. He easily kept Error pinned, inky blackness staining Error’s shirt. Error stopped abruptly when he felt a sharp blade rest easily against his neck.

“C’mon, your majesty.”

Error couldn’t breathe.

“Aww, am I scaring you?”

“Ed can we-ED?”

Both looked towards the door, where Geno stood, frozen.

Error swore.

“Oh, and who is this?” Nevin kept Error secured to the floor using his snake-like appendages as he lifted himself off the floor and advanced towards the younger boy. Geno seemed rooted to the ground as Nevin prowled closer, a grin stretching across his face as he regarded Geno.

“ _Geno get out of-_ ” Error’s voice was muffled as a dark tentacle covered his mouth.

“Well, hello,” Nevin reached out towards Geno, a hand closing over his shoulder. Black seeped into Geno’s hoodie. “Edward never told me about you. Pity he’s a bit pathetic though, isn’t he? I mean, even his own mother-”

While Nevin was occupied, Error managed to wriggle his hand free and summon blue strings which slipped around Nevin’s ankle. He tugged and Nevin snarled as he toppled to the floor. Before he could recover, Error had staggered up and across the room, scooping Geno up and over his shoulder in a fireman’s lift as he bolted down the stairs.

Running to the front door, Error wrenched the handle, but it was locked tight. _Of fricking course._

Footsteps crashed down the stairs and Geno gasped next to his ear. Error spun to see a fuming Nevin, tentacles flicking black ooze everywhere as they reached for the two brothers.

**_“You-“_ **

He barely even started speaking when Error dived forward, shoving past Nevin and sending him reeling. They left him there as Error sprinted into the front room, using his strings to pick up the TV and hurl it through the window. Error clambered through, a strangled roar following them as both Error and Geno fled into the night.

_

Error ran for a while, eventually slowing to a stop in a random street. Dumping Geno on the ground, he slid onto the pavement panting. Geno curled up next to him, leaning on him.

They sat in silence for a while.

“….You’re bleeding.” Geno’s voice was muted.

Error looked at his leg. There was a definite trickle of blood from a nick on his leg, and his trousers were stained black.

“Don’t believe it. Bastard ruined my pants.” Though he tried to sound offended, Error sounded more exhausted than anything else.

Geno shivered.

“….What…what even was…was… _that_?”

Error looked over at his brother, who had hidden his face in his knees.

“Some crazy kid who hates me for some reason. Think he wants to kill me or something, I guess.”

“But…why…you’re lying.”

“Wish I was, squirt.” Error rested his head against the wall behind him and closed his eyes.

“No…This…I…You have to be…” Geno’s hands clutched his hoodie, looking like he was trying to disappear into it. He started to breathe faster, shaking.

Hearing his little brother start to hyperventilate, Error opened his eyes in panic and shuffled closer, ignoring the stinging in his leg.

“Shit, Geno…c’mon squirt. Don’t cry dude. Um…things might be okay?” Error shifted, feeling incredibly awkward. Damn it, why couldn’t Blue be here? He was much better than Error at this emotional junk.

Geno slowly looked up at him, tears brimming in his eye as his lip trembled. Without warning, he wrapped his arms around his older brother, burying his head in Error’s chest as his shoulders shook.

Error stared down at him, before sighing and hugging his brother back.

When Geno’s shaking and breathing calmed somewhat, Error coughed.

“Soooo…..wanna head over to Blue’s?”

A slightly hysterical snort, and Geno let go of his older brother, taking a deep breath as he stood up.

“Su…sure, Ed. Let’s go.”


End file.
